A Memória De Um Belo Sonho
by Karin Claws666
Summary: De madrugada encontra se a si próprio, em casa sem estar na sua cama e sem se lembrar do que aconteceu para chegar onde esta no momento. O que se passa comigo? Não sei Tyson. Ok o Summary não presta mas se calhar ate gostam da historia enh ? Para o desafio "Memória" de Anamateia :)


Ola! :D Espero que esteja tudo bem com quem estiver a ler isto :3

Se alguém quer ler a continuação dos outros fics (duvido -_-) que eu comecei peso desculpa estou para atualizá-los em breve :3

Bem, para quem ler isto plx me de um desconto zinho ninguém corrigi-o(ninguém para alem do Word, da pagina de internet de verbos e da pagina corretor da língua portuguesa -suspiro- em fim X3) e eu tenho alguns problemas ao nível da escrita. Agora e quado ficam a pensar (então o que demónios estas a fazer no Fanfiction), simples gosto de escrever também X3. Não e crime sim :3

Whatever agora o que interessa!

Este fic é para o desafio Memoria, agradeço a quem me colocou nele.

Link aqui:  u/1059516/Anamateia

Espero que não se importe :3

Thx alot! :D

-. . .- falas

". . ." pensamentos

Bem vamos começar com o fic :3

Cap.1- Reflexo do Passado ? Memórias.

...A Memória De Um "Belo" Sonho...

Uma figura andava vagarosamente no meio da neblina do amanhecer, a luz do sol era pouca, mas percebia-se o fumo que saia da boca dessa pessoa por causa do frio de final de Outono.

A figura chega perto de um relógio num poste, levanta a cabeça e vê as horas, a neblina começa a desaparecer e ele observa mais claramente o relógio.

Era um rapaz que parecia ter 16 anos de idade, o cabelo era escuro e os olhos eram azuis tempestade que refletiam o relógio que marcava as três da manha ou da tarde, isso agora não importava.

Era o campeão mundial de beyblade Tyson Granger que estava parado na frente daquele relógio sem saber exatamente o que estava a fazer naquele local quando parecia ser tão cedo.

Realmente a ultima coisa que se recordava era de se deitar a dormir na cama após ter feito os trabalhos da escola.

-O que faço aqui? - perguntou ao ar com a cabeça baixa.

Vê penas negras e sangue a cair do relógio, olha para cima novamente e vê um corvo a olhar-lhe com uns olhos vermelhos que escorriam sangue, só reage em dar alguns passos para trás.

Ouve o barulho de varias asas a baterem e um ruído estranho, olha para trás e vê uma nuvem de morcegos a aproximar-se dele começa a correr com todas as forças que tinha e que não tinha, o mais rápido que podia ou até mais que isso.

Depois de algum tempo de corrida , a neblina começa a ficar mais densa e escura, sentia como se algo lhe estivesse a apertar o pescoço, pouco a pouco perde velocidade por culpa da falta de ar e os morcegos alcançam-lhe e rasgam-lhe um pouco a roupa ao passar e um deles lhe arranha a cara por baixo do olho direito.

Tyson cai e fica estendido no chão com as costas contra o frio pavimento, olha para trás na posição em que se encontrava e vê uma casa, feia, a arder, estava concentrado no movimento das chamas quando sente sangue a escorrer-lhe da ferida, o olho direito começa a doer e ele fecha-o.

Levanta-se, com dificuldade, e anda na direção do parque, depois de um bocado a andar, ainda com alguma dificuldade em respirar, ouve alguém a chorar e a lamentar-se, olha para trás, não vê ninguém, vira-se novamente para a frente e de imediato da um salto que quase o manda novamente ao chão.

Uma figura feminina na qual só se percebia a cor dos olhos, que eram castanhos, estava na sua frente.

-Quem, quem és !? - pergunta assustado enquanto recua de costas a figura começa a chorar e a lamentar.

"Eu conheço esta voz mas de quem é?" pensa assustado.

A figura transforma-se na de um lobo, que rosnou com odio, Tyson respirou fundo com temor recuou alguns passos muito devagar e voltou a correr pela sua vida.

-Agora é um lobo!? A seguir é o corvo de certeza!- grita com frustração.

As ruas todas estavam desertas , havia algo de errado não sabia o que era mas definitivamente algo estava errado.

Correu em direção a floresta, foi uma má escolha, o lobo não lhe perdia o rasto.

Viu um abismo, não consegui parar, não era que não o quisesse fazer mas as pernas não lhe respondiam as ordens só corriam e acabou por cair no abismo.

Sentia o vento a bater-lhe no corpo parecia que o queria perfurar, fecha o olho para sentir o corpo a bater contra a água gelada abri-o os dois olhos, grave erro, o olho direito saio-lhe do lugar, vê a água turva e suja a ficar vermelha, entra em pânico e abre a boca o que lhe arranca o ar todo dos pulmões.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- ouve-se a gritar e senta-se bruscamente na cama, respira agitado completamente assustado, olha rapidamente para o relógio despertador, que estava na mesa ao lado da cama, marcava as três da madrugada.

Ainda com a respiração agitada olha para a cama, os olhos abrem-se de tal maneira que parecia que iam-lhe sair do sitio, havia sangue nos lenções da cama.

Foi a correr para a casa de banho.

Fechou a porta com rapidez e meteu-se a frente do espelho, tapou a boca, se não o tivesse feito possivelmente teria acordado a cidade inteira, tinha por baixo do olho direito um corte que ia de uma ponta a outra do olho.

Respirou fundo, devagar para se acalmar, limpou a ferida e meteu um adesivo branco na ferida para não infetar.

-Vou voltar para o quarto.- suspirou.

Parou, olhou fixo para o chão.

O que tinha acontecido?

O que estava a fazer parado na casa de banho e não na cama a dormir?

Voltou a olhar para o espelho.

E agora o que estava a fazer um adesivo na cara?

E porque lhe doía tanto a cara?

"É melhor nem tocar." pensa.

Não era definitivamente a primeira vez que lhe acontecia aparecer num local sem saber como lá chegou e isso irritava-o profundamente.

-Mas o que se passa comigo? Que perdas de memoria são estas?- pergunta ao reflexo no espelho como se lhe fosse responder.

Olhou-se ao espelho detalhadamente, com o passar do tempo decidiu cortar o cabelo que com os cortes que tinha levado estava mais escuro, quase não se notava que o cabelo era azulado, os olhos pareciam um pouco mais claros e continuava um pouco moreno.

Não se achava muito diferente, mas os seus ex-colegas de equipa não achavam isso, na ultima vez que se viram a um ano, eles não o reconheceram, isso deixou-lhe um pouco triste.

Agora estava irritado, como se lembrava de coisas de a um ano atrás e não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido a alguns segundos!?

Respira fundo para não se irritar e vai para o quarto, olha para o relógio despertador, três e meia da madrugada, a mesma hora de sempre, depois de aparecer em algum lugar sem saber como la chegou chegava ao quarto as três e meia da madrugada, sempre.

Algo definitivamente não estava bem com a sua cabeça e sentia que o dia que se aproximava era importante mas o que era?

. . .

TBC. . .

Corrigi o máximo que consegui espero que não tenha tantos erros, god help me T-T

Espero que não esteja confuso, espero mesmo, se tiver digam plx :3

Deixem R/R plx :3


End file.
